Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc of Light
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Bailey Hanes a high schooler, dreams to become a great duelist. Until she meets up a duel spirit named Lady of Dragons (a.k.a Lady) who joins her to collect all 100 Dragon Cards. (Co-Written by Mulityman37)
1. New Beginning, Part 1

It starts at a dream, Bailey wakes up being in a place and sees a person and her parents and her brother, Jake. "W-Where i'm I?" said Bailey "You are the one who will unlock the destiny" said the mysterious female voice. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, destiny?!" said Bailey, her Aquarian Alessa pendent glows and the floor crumbles and Bailey falls down. In reality, Bailey wakes up from the top of her bunk bed and falls off on the bunk bed. "Ouch..." She sighs of relief. "Glad it's just a dream" then she sees her digital clock that says 7:04 A.M. "7:04?! Seriously?! I must of forgot to set the alarm! Okay, Bay, first thing, get dressed!" said Bailey. at the restaurant at the Elk Grove City known as Grover's Tavern, Bailey arrived after she rode her fuchsia-colored Jet X 2.0. "Brett, Wes! I need a favor" said Bailey. "Whatever it is, we don't care" said Brett. "Come on guys, i need some rolls of bread, i overslept and i probably miss the bus" said Bailey. "Whatever, stupid, these bread rolls cost a dollar, 50 cents" said Wes. "Seriously?! Hmm... Hey what's that!" pointed Bailey, she puts a dollar and takes three bread rolls in the lunch bag while Brett and Wes aren't looking and runs off. "Weird I didn't- H-Hey, Hey! get back here, little runt!" said Wes. Bailey gets in her Jet X "Later, guys!" said Bailey. "After her!" said Wes. "My name's Bailey Hanes, and this is my life" said Bailey in narration.

At the Elk Grove School, Bailey arrived when she rode her Jet X and gets off her Jet X. "Hey Karena, Hey Yousef, what's up?" said Bailey. "Good, where have you..." Karena notices Brett and Wes are here, then Brett and Wes came the school's parking lot. "There you are you little brat!" said Wes. "Oh, hey, Brett and Wes, aren't you guys 19 or something?" said Bailey. "Oh shut up, girly" said Brett. "Okay, let's go Brett" said Wes. The duo left to go back to the restarurant. "Well, that was weird" said Karena. "Well, we better get to class" said Bailey. "Alright then" said Yousef At English Class at Teacher Heidi's class. "That was harder then i thought it would be, but it's worth it" said Bailey. "Being late for class is worth it?" said Yousef. "Not like that, Yousef! This is the one who is special" said Bailey. "Hey, isn't that the pendent your Mom gave you?" asked Yousef. "Yes, this pendent is the reason that it could unlock my path" said Bailey. "Wow... Could it work on me?" asked Yousef. "Nope" Yousef face palms himself "Because this pendent is a part of me. Soon I am totally Doing it!" Said Bailey then she shouted. then Teacher Heidi came to her desk. "Really? shouting in my class?" asked Heidi "Sorry, Ms. Heidi" Bailey apologized. After lunch, Bailey and Karena walks into the Dueling gym. "Ready?" She said to her friend. "Yes!" said Karena. The students were dueling each other with duel disks and monster cards.

"Wow, this is so epic" said Karena. "Yeah but you don't know how to duel, but maybe you should start dueling someday and i'll teach you with Yousef" said Bailey. Bailey and Karena walks up and sees the Duel between Gunner Roland and Yousef. "Hey Bailey, Check it out! it's Gunner against Yousef" said Karena. "Whoa, I heard he has those powerful Synchro Monsters that you can combine a Tuner Monster and one or more non-Tuner to Synchro Summon powerful Synchros and also overlaying monsters with the same level into a Powerful Xyz monster" said Bailey. "This time my level three Eccentric Boy tunes with my level four Skilled Dark Magician to make a Synchro Summon. I Synchro Summon, Gireo, The Mage Magician" Gireo, The Mage Magician appeared on the field in attack position with 2800 attack points. "Now, if your thinking about activating a Trap Card, forget it, because during the Battle Phase all trap cards are useless" said Gunner. "Oh man..." said Bailey. "Now Gireo! Attack him directly!" Shouted Gunner, Gireo the Mage Magician attacks Yousef directly, and Yousef's life points goes down to zero, Gunner is the winner. "Looks like i'll be taking your Daigusto Emeral, that will be added to my collection" said Gunner.

"Hey! you can't just take someone's card! okay, Gunner?" said Bailey. "Who are you?" Gunner asked Bailey. "My name's Bailey Hanes. And I'm a Duelist" said Bailey "Oh, shut up!" said Gunner. "Oh really?!" said Bailey. "Bailey, don't get so psychical with him" said Karena. "Ok, this time, I've dueled your friend Yousef for his rarest card" said Gunner. "Is this true?" asked Bailey. "Yeah..." said Yousef. "Ok Gunner, they are three things i am gonna say to you" said Bailey. "What. Is. It?" said Gunner. "That your a bully, A Dip-Face, and too chicken to duel me, that's what i'm saying to you" said Bailey. "Oh really? do you wanna know what happens if you say that stuff to me?" said Gunner. "Uh? Bad things?" answered Bailey. "Yes! Because it never happened before by being called a Dip-Face or a chicken!" said Gunner when he yelled at Bailey. He sees Bailey's Aquarian Alessa pendent and takes it from her "What's this?" asked Gunner. "Hey! Give it back, please!" said Bailey. "You know what happens to your blue pendent? it will drop and fall off like this" He drops Bailey's pendent "Whoops! I dropped it, I hope nothing happens down here. Like This!" Gunner steps on the pendent and breaks it in half, Bailey was shocked, and he kicked the half of the pendent. "And the things that you say are right, i am a bully. Later Losers" said Gunner. Bailey gets frustrated "That's it!" Yousef holds her back "Did you see what that mutt did, did you see that?!" said Bailey when she was frustrated.

"Calm down, Bailey, just be calm!" said Yousef when he's trying to get Bailey to calm down, then she calms down. "By the way, if you wanna duel me, Meet me at the Duel Arena at Sunday at 10:45 A.M. Be there, if i win i get your rarest card,and if you win, you take back Yousef's card, Laters" said Gunner, then he leaves . A moment later, they were walking back home, Bailey was wearing her broken pendent. "I can't believe it... My pendent... Broken..." said Bailey when she was sad since her pendent was broken thanks to Gunner. "It's okay, but maybe it will be fixed right?" said Karena. "Bailey!" He brought the half of Bailey's broken pendent to Bailey "Thanks, Yousef" Thanked Bailey. "Your welcome, but hear this, Gunner made to the tournament since last year, i heard about it!" said Yousef. Bailey was shocked after hearing about Gunner. At Bailey's dream she was still in the unknown place. "Remember, you need courage to unlock your destiny" said the mysterious female voice. Back to reality and Bailey woke up by panic, she looked at her broken pendent and sees a picture of Bailey's Mother and Father, Nicole and Chad Hanes,Bailey was crying. At a Friday morning, at break at outside "Hey, Bailey, do you want to play kick ball?" asked Darren. "No thank you" said Bailey. After lunch break during the duel period. "Hey Bailey, wanna duel?" asked Brandon. "No, Brandon. I'm totally not doing it..." said Bailey.

On the next day, during a Saturday, Bailey was sad because Gunner broke her pendent in half. "Hey, Bay. What's wrong?" said Nicole. "Nothing Mom" said Bailey. "Come on, Bay, just tell me" said Nicole. "At Thursday, there's that mean kid, Gunner Roland, he broke my pendent" said Bailey. "Bailey, it's okay, there is no need to worry, remember you are a great duelist, like your brother, did he gave up to keep moving forward?" said Nicole. "No. But he tried, and became a great duelist" said Bailey. "Correct. Since Jake was a great duelist, maybe you'll be a great duelist like him" said Nicole. "Yeah, I can. Thanks Mom, but i have to face Gunner in a duel, Tomorrow, But i'll be building up some skills" said Bailey. "That's my girl" said Nicole. On the next day, Bailey is heading to the duel arena, "Hi, Mom, Bye, Mom!" said Bailey. "Wait! here" Nicole gives Bailey a card. "Hey, Mom, what is that card?" asked Bailey. "It's called Lady of Dragons, a card that can protect Dragon-Type monsters you control from being attacked, it was your brother's card, he wanted me to give it to you" said Nicole. "Thanks Mom, I will remember this card for the rest of my life" said Bailey. "Your welcome, and now go beat that Gunner kid" said Nicole. the duel arena, Bailey, Yousef, and Karena arrived at the duel arena so does Gunner and his friends. "So, you finally showed up? I thought you were gonna chicken off" said Gunner. "I never run away from a duel, and this time. time to get decked!" said Bailey, the duel disks activated and the duel got started, "I'm totally doing it!" said Bailey. "Let's duel!" said both Bailey and Gunner. They starts off with 4000 Life Points.

"I'll be doing the first move, Draw!" Her hand contains Angel's Barrier, Witch of the Black Forest, Fire Princess, Genetic Woman, Familiar-Possessed-Wynn, and Esper Girl. "I think i should summon out, Fire Princess in Attack Mode!" Bailey summons Fire Princess and is summoned to the field with 1300 Attack Points. "That's all for now, Gunner" said Bailey. "Alright then, I draw! I play, Skilled Dark Magician in Attack mode!" Gunner summoned Skilled Dark Magician, a dark spellcaster with 1900 Attack Points. "Well you know what's gonna happen Bailey, when the monster's attack points are greater then the monster's attack points and the monster with the lowest attack points is destroyed by battle and you'll take damage equal to the difference" said Gunner. "So i'll be taking 600 points of damage, no big deal" said Bailey. "That's not gonna happen, because i equip my Skilled Dark Magician with One-Shot Wand, i can equip it to a Spellcaster-Type monster like my Skilled Dark Magician, and it gains 800 Attack points" Skilled Dark Magician's attack points is now increase into 2700. "Oh man, it's so much stronger now!" said Bailey. "Now Skilled Dark Magician, distinguish that Fire Princess !" Skilled Dark Magician attacked Fire Princess and she was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Bailey takes 1400 points of damage. "No, my life points!" Bailey remains 2600 Life Points left. "That's not it, i'm activating the effect of one-shot wand, when the equipped attacks or is attacked, it's destroyed, and i can draw one card from my deck. placing one card face-down and end my turn" said Gunner. "Alright my turn!" She draws one card from her deck, and it reveals to be Graceful Charity. "Awesome. I play Graceful Charity, it lets me draw three cards but i have to discard two cards from my hand to the graveyard" Bailey discards Familiar-Possessed-Wynn and Genetic Woman.

"Now i'm activating the effect of Rose Fairy, I can special summon her when she's drawn to my hand by a Spell, Trap, or Card effect, so i'm playing her in attack mode!" Bailey Special Summons Rose Fairy in attack mode with 600 Attack Points. "Wait, why is she placed Rose Fairy in attack mode?" asked Karena. "Because, A duelist can normal summon a monster once per turn, but a special summon is a non-normal summon" said Yousef. "And guess what Gunner, I sacrifice my Rose Fairy to tribute summon, Dark Magician Girl!" Bailey sacrifices her Rose Fairy to summon Dark Magician Girl with 2000 attack points. "Now i play the Spellcaster's Magic equip spell and equip it to my Dark Magician Girl and also it gains an aditional 1200 Attack Points!" The Spellcaster's Magic equip spell card is equipped to Dark Magician Girl and she has 3200 Attack points. "Who's monster is the strongest now, Gunner, Dark Magician Girl, Attack Skilled Dark Magician with Dark Burning Attack!" Dark Magician Girl attacks Skilled Dark Magician.

"Are you sure?" said Gunner. "Huh? Don't tell me" said Bailey. "I activate the Damage calculator!" Gunner's Trap Card activated. "What's does it do?" asked Bailey. "It activates when you declared an attack and it prevents my monster from being destroyed and you take damage instead of me!" Gunner said to Bailey. "What?!" The blasts from the trap card hits Bailey and she takes 1300 Points of damage "That hurts" said Bailey she remains 1300 Life points. "So you can play spell or trap cards like i do huh? So i'll placing one card face-down and end my turn" The next turn goes to Gunner. "It's my turn, I draw! I summon the Tuner monster, Eccentric Boy!" Gunner summons a tuner monster known as Eccentric Boy. "Oh no" said Yousef. "Wait, what's wrong?" asked Karena. "He has a tuner monster out, he's gonna Synchro Summon Gireo the Mage Magician now!" said Yousef. "This time, Bailey, I am gonna break you, like i brake your little blue pendent" said Gunner. "Yeah, that was pretty tough for me..." said Bailey. "This time, I'll be taking your rarest card" said Gunner. "That's is not okay to take someone's rarest card, with me and Yousef's Xyz monster and my rarest card, I will never... Give up!" Bailey takes off her pendent and notices her pendent is glowing and also the broken half of her pendent at her room and it sends her to her dream from last night, a stone with a picture of a dragon appeared. "What the... I-It's my dream!" said Bailey. "You have a gift..." said the mysterious female voice.

"A gift of what?" asked Bailey. "A gift of spirit" said the mysterious female voice. "S-Spirit?" said Bailey. "You have the courage to unlock your destiny... Of the Aquarian Alessa pendent" said the mysterious female voice. "Alright then, Let's do this!" She jumped as high and places the broken pendent is connected to the stone and the gate opens, a mysterious duel spirit appears from the place and sees the duel spirit by the reflection of her eye. The cards are around Bailey then shattered. back from reality, Bailey groan and notices. "Huh? Hey! My pendent! It's fixed!" Bailey said with happiness, and she notices about Gunner acting strange. "I'll show you something that is fixed for now on!" said Gunner, he plays a spell card. "I play the Level Increase Spell Card and i can increase my monster by one and i choose my Eccentric Boy!" The spell card increased Eccentric Boy's level into a level 4, The dark aura is surrounding Gunner and he screams. "Yes... Let the Dragon take over" said the eerie voice. "My Level four Eccentric Boy tunes with my Skilled Dark Magician!" said Gunner. "Wait a minute?! He's Synchro Summoning a level 8 Synchro?!" said Yousef. "Wait, a level eight?!" said Bailey. "I Synchro Summon! The Red Dragon Archfiend!" A archfiend dragon appeared from the fires, with 3000 Attack points. "What the-?" "3000 Attack Points?!" said Bailey then Karena. "Yeah, and what's with the whole Dragon thing?" said Bailey. "This time, i activate the spell card Nitwit Point 5! it lets me select one monster you control and it loses 500 Attack Points!" Dark Magician Girl loses her 500 points so she remains 2700 Attack Points. "Oh no" said Bailey. "Now, Red Dragon Archfiend attack Dark Magician Girl with Absolute Power force!" Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed Dark Magician Girl, and Bailey loses Life points and remains 800 points left. "I activate the effect of Spellcaster's Magic, when it's destroyed while the monster's equipped to it, i'll draw one card" Bailey Draws one card from her deck. "Oh really, you are so useless at this duel, Bailey!" said Gunner. "Oh man..." said Bailey. a Duel Spirit appears. "Rise" said the duel spirit. "Huh?" Bailey noticed the duel spirit. "Rise up" said the duel spirit. "Who... Who are you?" Bailey said to the duel spirit.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Characters: Bailey Hanes, Karena Brandon, Yousef Daseh, Brett &amp; Wes, Diego "Gunner" Roland, Ms. Heidi, Brandon, Darren, Lady. Jake Hanes (Cameo in Bailey's Dream), Chad Hanes (Cameo in Bailey's Dream), Nicole Hanes.

Featured Card in This Episode: Red Dragon Archfiend


	2. New Beginning, Part 2

Since the previous episode, during a duel. A mysterious duel spirit is with Bailey. "Who... Who are you? Hey! Can you talk? Say something!" Bailey said to the duel spirit. "Lady of Dragons" said the duel spirit. "Wait, your the monster card that my mom gave me, Wait! do you have a name?" Bailey said to the duel spirit. "I don't have a name actually" said the duel spirit. "No name? What you mean you have no name?!" Bailey said to the duel spirit. "Bailey? What's going on?" Karena asked Bailey. "Yeah, who are you talking to?" Yousef asked Bailey. "What do you mean? This woman right there!" said Bailey. "Where?" said Karena. "Right there! See she has a cape, boots, and costume or something" While Bailey was talking. "Man, this isn't good" said Bailey. "Yeah, Karena, first she's dueling and now she's hallucinating" said Yousef. "I'm not hallucinating!" yelled Bailey. "Okay, Maybe i'm the only one who can see her" said Bailey. "Wait a minute! I've been picked on, I've been failing duels, Since my brother retired from dueling, you were looking out for me, your nothing but my, Guardian Angel!" Bailey said the the duel spirit. "Her WHAT?!" said both Karena and Yousef.

"I am no such thing, but remember, i don't have a name" said the duel spirit. "Really? Alright, Lady, tell me" said Bailey. "Since i arrived here, there's this feeling, but it escapes me" said Lady. "Wha- Eh- Seri- It escapes you?! Oh man, okay, maybe i'll ignore her so she'll go away" said Bailey. "Go where?" Lady asked Bailey. "I don't know, just leave me alone!" shouted Bailey. "Hey! Keep it together Bailey! you have to do this!" said Karena cheering on Bailey. "Alright, Just ignore the mysterious lady and figure out have to deal with that, weird Dragon card" said Bailey while she's thinking in her mind. "Ah, the almighty Red Dragon Archfiend, to finish this off" A mysterious symbol appeared in Gunner's right hand. "And this time, there's no way to stop me!" said Gunner he places a face-down card. "He seems... within the power, was he?" asked Lady. "Yeah, and this Red Dragon Archfiend is gonna be ending this duel" said Bailey. "Duel? That is... Familiar to me" said Lady. "Huh? Wait, how do you know about dueling?" Bailey said to Lady. "Ah, that's it, I duel" said Lady. "And i play soccer, so were even" said Bailey. "Yep, she'd lost it" said both Yousef and Karena. "I can duel, i draw!" said Lady. "Hey, knock it off. okay then, draw!" she draws one card from her deck and Lady sees the card she drew, "First i will be summoning Sunlight Unicorn in Defense Mode" said Lady "Stop interrupting! I play Sunlight Unicorn in Attack Mode" Bailey summoned Sunlight Unicorn with 1800 Attack Points. "1800 Attack Points? That's not enough to defeat Red Dragon Archfiend" said Lady.

"I'm not done yet, first i play the Double-Up Spell card, I can select a monster and double it's attack points until the end of the turn. and i choose Sunlight Unicorn" Sunlight Unicorn's attack points doubled to 3600. "And now, Sunlight Unicorn attack Gunner's dragon!" Sunlight Unicorn's attacks Red Dragon Archfiend, and Gunner's life points possibly remains 3400. "Yeah! I took down his monster! and his life points took a hit!" Bailey cheered. "Perhaps you didn't" said Lady. "Huh? What are you..." Bailey notices Red Dragon Archfiend isn't destroyed. "Wait, But i took your monster down fair and square!" Bailey said to Gunner, the she notices a Continuous Trap Card called Angel's Barrier. "What the- Angel's Barrier?" Bailey said when she notices. "That's right with Angel's Barrier on my field you can't destroy my Red Dragon Archfiend, also i can take half the damage involving this card and the monster card" said Gunner. He remains 3700 Life Points. "Man, i don't have anything to destroy angel's barrier from my hand. Oh man, what i'm i gonna do?!" said Bailey. You'll now, but this time. It looks like Gunner is ready to attack" said Lady.

"It's my turn isn't it? Alright, i draw!" Gunner draws a card from his deck. "I activate the spell card Deck Destruction! now we can discard call of our cards from our hand and we can't stop drawing until we get six cards in our hand" said Gunner. "All of our cards?! Uh, Okay" Both Gunner and Bailey discard their cards and draw six cards from their deck. "I summon, Night-Light Papillopertive" Gunner summoned Night-Light Papillopertive with 800 Attack Points. "800 Attack Points, you are lucky" said Lady. "What do you mean i'm lucky?" Bailey said to Lady. "By the way, Bailey, since you ended your turn, Sunlight Unicorn's attack points returned to normal, back to 1800 Attack Points" said Lady. "Oh man, i forgot!" said Bailey. "Hey, while talking let's go on this duel!" Gunner said to Bailey. "Would you stay out of this!" Bailey said to Gunner. "Stay out of what?" he said. "With my talk with my invisible friend, got it?" she said. "You know what else can be invisible as in vanished? You life points!" Gunner said to Bailey. "Oh man" she said. "Now! Red Dragon Archfiend attack that Unicorn with Absolute Power-Force!" Red Dragon Archfiend is about to attack her Sunlight Unicorn. "Oh yeah, i play Lady of Luck's Special Ability! By sending her to the Graveyard from my hand during the battle phase until the end of the turn and i can choose these following effects, either the attacking monster's attack points are doubled, negate the attack, or i'll be taking half the damage" Bailey said to Gunner about Lady of Luck's ability. "Choose to negate the attack!" Lady said to Bailey. "I'll be taking half the damage!" said Bailey. She remains 200 life points. "Only 200 Points left" She said. "And now, Night-Light Papillopertive! Attack her life points directly!" Night-Light Papillopertive attacks Bailey directly and due to Lady of Luck's ability she still take half the damage and Bailey remains 150 Life Points.

"Ya, see Bailey, there's nothing you can beat me" Gunner said to Bailey. "Oh man, Bailey" said Karena. Bailey tries to get up and Lady was fading "For your information, if you choose to negate the attack that would've keep your Sunlight Unicorn safe, now do you understand that you should pick the second option from Lady of Luck's special ability" Lady said to Bailey. "Maybe i was making mistakes because of you!" Bailey said to Lady. Lady notices she's fading. "Huh? What's this? It feels like my fading away" said Lady. Bailey gets up. "What going on? What i'm i gonna do?" said Bailey. Lady was thinking and something reminded her. "Dragons" said Lady. "Wait, Dragons?" said Bailey. "Dragons are like monster cards like Synchro and Xyz monsters but powerful. They are a key to unlock my sealed memory, but to unlock my destiny" said Lady. "Bailey, you have to win this duel. Or i'll be in a very bad end" said Lady.

"Now, i place one card face-down and end my turn, and one more thing, Bailey, Night-Light Papillopertive is a monster that can attack you directly and when she does, it's over!" Gunner said to Bailey. "Oh man, i'm not planing to make a direct attack! What i'm i gonna do?! Huh? Wait, i can play my face-down card, um, what did i place again? Bailey viewed her Trap Card. "You throw down Angel's Barrier, which you didn't activate earlier, you should've activate it and you'll be taking half to damage and Sunlight Unicorn wouldn't be destroyed" Lady said to Bailey. "Maybe i was distracted because of you're annoying talking!" Bailey said to Lady. "Okay, all you have to do is to draw a card that can let you summon a monster more then once" said Lady. "What does that mean?" Bailey asked Lady. "Special Summon a monster" Lady said to Bailey.

"Okay for me and Yousef's card, it's my turn! I Draw!" Bailey drew the spell card Monster Reborn. "Monster Reborn, you are lucky you drew that" Lady said to Bailey. "Come on, i'm the who drew that! I summon the Tuner Monster, Witch of the Black Rose!" Bailey summoned Witch of the Black Rose in attack mode with 1700 Attack Points. "Bailey! Why did you go with Witch of the Black Rose?! Her ability can activate when you summoned her when you control no cards on your field!" Yousef said to Bailey. "Wha- Aw man!" said Bailey. "Sorry, Bay, there's no second chances at dueling, i've got two monsters with 3000 attack points and 800 attack points and you have one with 1700 attack points" said Gunner. "He's right, it's okay your Tuner monster is on offense" Lady said to Bailey. "Right" said Bailey. "Quick, activate Monster Reborn to bring back Rose Fairy from your Graveyard!" said Lady when she told Bailey. "Wait, what?" "There's no time to argue about this do it now!" Bailey agrees with lady. "Alright that's what i'm i gonna do anyway. From my hand i activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn, with it, i can bring back Rose Fairy from my Graveyard!" Rose Fairy is special summoned from the Graveyard in attack mode with 600 Attack Points. "Now i play Dian Keto the Cure Master from my hand which i gain 1000 Life Points" Bailey increased her life points and remains 1150 Life Points. "And now the final touch" said Lady. "Huh? Wait what did you mean, final touch?" Bailey asked Lady.

"Tune Level 4 Witch of the Black Rose with Level 3 Rose Fairy to Synchro Summon" Lady said to Bailey. "Wait, i don't have any Level 7 Synchro Monster, is this what i think it is?" Bailey said to Lady. "Bailey, look at your deck" Lady told Bailey to. Bailey opened her deck and sees a Synchro Monster. "Wow, it looks like a Synchro Monster, but i can't make out what it is" said Bailey when she can't see the card's picture. "I can, it's Ancient Fairy Dragon" then the card stop being blurry. "Wait a minute, is this a Dragon Monster?!" Bailey said to Lady. "It is, and now it belongs to you, Bailey" said Lady. "Alright i can do this because i'm totally doing it! My level 4 Witch of the Black Rose tunes with my Level 3 Rose Fairy, with it can do a little Synchro Summon, here comes!" Bailey and Lady say in Unison "Rise up! Ancient Fairy Dragon!" A Dragon is summoned on the field Ancient Fairy Dragon is successfully Synchro Summoned to the field with 2100 Attack Points. "Now i play the spell card Synchro Power-Up and a Synchro Monster gains 700 Attack Points" Bailey and Lady said in unison, and Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack points remained 2800 Attack points. "2800 attack points?" Gunner said. "And now, Time to take out Gunner's monster" Ancient Fairy Dragon is preparing to attack Night-Light Papillopertive, also Papillopertive. "Go! Ancient Sunshine!" Bailey and Lady said in unison. Night-Light Papillopertive is destroyed and Gunner's Life Points remained 1700 Life Points. "And now i play Monster Reincarnation, by sending one card from my hand to the Graveyard i can bring back a monster from my graveyard and i choose Lady of Luck" said Bailey. "Nice job, but our job is not done yet. It's time to introduced Ancient Fairy Dragon to Red Dragon Archfiend" said Lady.

"Whoa, what is that card?" Yousef asked Karena. "I don't know. I don't remember Bailey have that card" Karena said to Yousef. "Okay, Gunner, I end my turn" Bailey said to Gunner. Bailey became very happy and cheerful. "Alright! I did it, i made a Synchro Summon of a level 7. Yousef, Karena, did you see that? I you pretty sure it's awesome!" Bailey said to her friends. "Yeah, we saw that" Karena said to Bailey. "Yeah, i don't wanna raid your parade but Ancient Fairy Dragon has 2100 attack points and Red Dragon Archfiend has 3000 Attack Points and if something happens to end this duel, it's over" Yousef said to Bailey. "Oh man, i forgot about it!" Bailey said when she's worried. "it's my turn, i draw!" Gunner draws a card from his deck. "But first i activate the trap card Call of the Hunted, it lets me bring back a monster from my Graveyard in attack mode, and which is the monster i discarded, Welcome back Mad Archfiend!" Gunner special summoned Mad Archfiend from his graveyard in attack mode due to the effect of Call of the Haunted and with 1800 Attack Points. "But he wouldn't be here for long, i release him and tribute summon Mad Archfiend King!" Gunner summoned Mad Archfiend King in attack mode with 2600 attack points.

"Wait, Tribute Summon?" Karena asked Yousef. "Yeah it's when you sacrifice a monster to summon a higher level monster, when its a level 5 or 6 you can sacrifice one monster, when it's a level 7 or above you can sacrifice two monsters" Yousef said to Karena. "Now, for every Dark Monster on the field, Mad Archfiend King gains 500 Attack Points, and i have one, Red Dragon Archfiend, now my Mad Archfiend King has 3100 Attack Points" Gunner's Mad Archfiend King's Attack points are now 3100. "Now, Red Dragon Archfiend, Attack Ancient Fairy Dragon with Absolute Power Force!" Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Well it's nice knowing you and wouldn't last forever Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Bailey said to Ancient Fairy Dragon. "You have to discard Lady of Luck from your hand" Lady said to Bailey. "Oh yeah. Now i activate the effect of Lady of Luck, by sending her from my hand to the graveyard i can negate your Red Dragon Archfiend's Attack. Go! Shield of Luck!" Lady of Luck appeared on the field deflecting the attack, then the attack was negated and Lady of Luck disappeared from the field. "Nice ability, Bailey, but you don't have Lady of Luck in your hand anymore, Mad Archfiend King attack Ancient Fairy Dragon, you have one chance, or Ancient Fairy Dragon is done for!" Mad Archfiend King attacks. "Bailey! Activate your face-down card!" Lady told Bailey to activate it. "Alright, I activate the Trap Card, Angel's Barrier! This lets me protect a monster i control from being destroyed by battle or by card effects and i choose Ancient Fairy Dragon!" A barrier is on Ancient Fairy Dragon but Mad Archfiend King is still attacking, "Now activate the Quick-Play Spell Mayland's Spellcaster" Lady told Bailey. "Alright so that's what i'm gonna do! I play the Quick-Play Spell, Mayland's Spellcaster" Bailey activates her spell card. "Do you know what a Quick-Play Spell is?" Karena asked Yousef. "It's like a Trap Card but it activates the effect during either player's turn, it's like a Trigger Spell card" Yousef said to Karena. "So what does that do?" Gunner asked Bailey. "Mayland's Spellcaster activates when you declare an attack, but i know it causes a chain between two cards probably, but you take damage equal the damage i spouse to take" "What?!" Gunner takes 1000 points of damage and remains 700 Life Points. "Alright! Gunner has 700 Points left!" Karena cheered for Bailey.

"Okay, Bay, this is your chance, because i'm totally doing it! Draw!" Bailey draws one card when she jumped then fell, she sees the card she drew. "Now! I summon out Spirit Mage in Attack Mode!" Bailey summoned Spirit Mage in Attack Mode with 1700 Attack points. "Now i activate the effect of my Spirit Mage, by sacrificing her i can select one monster on the field and it gains attack points equal to its defense points and i'll power up, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Spirit Mage powers Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack points by 3000 and Ancient Fairy Dragon's Attack Points became 5100. "5100 Attack Points?!" Gunner was shocked that Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack points increased. "That's right, but Red Dragon Archfiend will survive but this time and you'll be taking half the damage but this time, activate Mystical Space Typhoon, with it i can destroy any spell or trap card, but this time Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy Angel's Barrier!" Mystical Space Typhoon destroyed Angel's Barrier. "With Angel's Barrier gone, Red Dragon Archfiend cannot be protected from being destroyed and Gunner wouldn't be taking half the damage!" said Karena. "That's right! Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Ancient Sunshine!" Ancient Fairy Dragon attacks Red Dragon Archfiend and Gunner's Life Points went down to zero. Bailey wins the duel. "Did she just... Win?" Yousef said to Karena then they became happy with glee and runs to Bailey. "You did it Bailey!" Karena said to Bailey when she's happy for her. "Yeah... I did" said Bailey. "That leaves me to one more thing" Lady said in thought. Lady walks to Gunner and touches his left side of his head and adsorbed his dragon card and the seal from Gunner's Right hand disappeared, and Lady got Red Dragon Archfiend. "This is the Dragon monster... Red Dragon Archfiend. Now, i must collect all 100 Dragon cards. With... Her help" Lady said in thought and she smiled at Bailey. Gunner walked to Bailey and give back Yousef's card. "Here. We had a deal" Gunner said to Bailey. "Thanks, Gunner, here you go Yousef, your Daigusto Emeral Xyz Monster" Bailey gives Yousef his card back. "Thanks, Bay" Yousef thanked Bailey.

A moment later. When Bailey and her friends and walking back home. "That was the most awesome duel every!" I beat Gunner Roland!" said Bailey when she's happy. "Bailey. Thank you, since i got Red Dragon Archfiend from Gunner, i realized we'll be collecting all 100 Dragon cards" Lady said to Bailey. "Um, Alright, Lady, sure" Bailey said to Lady. "If, you do as i say" Lady said to Bailey, Bailey gets upset and started yelling at Lady "Do as you say?! No way!" Bailey said when she shouted at Lady. Yousef and Karena are laughing, then Bailey joins them. "Observation #1: This young duelist has her sense of dueling" Lady said in thought when she observed.

The End.

Characters: Bailey Hanes, Yousef Daseh, Karena Branden, Lady, Diego "Gunner" Roland.

Featured Card in this Episode: Ancient Fairy Dragon


	3. Symphony Discord

It starts with a girl tuning her violin and seeing the school's students who entered the Talent Show at Elk Grove School. "Time to make a little discord for the talent show" said Dakota. A symbol with a song note in her right eye and Dakota did an eerie laugh. "How many times do i have to tell you, get lost, Lady!" Bailey said to Lady. "You did but i don't understand, why did someone get lost but i know were i am" Lady said to Bailey. "It's a figure of speech, it means Beat it, Leave, Go Away!" Bailey said to Lady. "I can't until you gather all the Dragon Cards" Lady said to Bailey. "How about you do it yourself, Why do i have to gather your stupid Dragons?!" While Bailey is yelling at Lady, Yousef and Karena was watching her. "There goes Bailey having an argument with herself" Yousef said to Karena. "Maybe there is a invisible duelist with her" Karena said. "Why do you say that?" Yousef asked Karena. "I don't know yet" Karena said to Yousef. "I know your not a pet, it's just an expression! Oh forget this" Bailey said to Lady. "Observation #2: When asked to do something, humans behave with an erratic behavior" Lady observed. "Stop talking!" Bailey said to Lady. Jake yelled. "It sounds like my brother, Jake!" Jake looks scared that his game crashed. "Jake, what happened?" Bailey asked Jake. "My save data, my game, it crashed" said Jake. "Okay, Jake, calm down" Bailey said to Jake. "My Game check with my friends is on tomorrow" Jake started to freak out. "Mount Jakob is about to blow" said Bailey. "You might wanna get out of here" Yousef said to Bailey and Karena. they ran out of the house. "Bailey! Help me figure out or else!" Jake yelled at Bailey.

At downtown at Elk Grove City. "To figure out about this, what i'm i gonna do?" said Bailey. "Have you seen anything yet?" Karena said to Bailey. Bailey notices cold sodas. "Check it out guys, a soda came out by itself!" Bailey gets the soda. "Wait a minute, Bay, you can't take it, you didn't pay for it!" Karena said to Bailey. "Probably Karena, but it tasted awesome!" Bailey said when she tasted the soda. "Hey!" Yousef slapped the soda away from Bailey. "Hey! What was that for!" Bailey started yelling at Yousef. The TV was on at a video game show then Jake turns it off "I don't wanna watch any video game shows" said Jake. "Thanks for the food, Mom" Bailey thanked Nicole. "Why did my game trashed my game console" said Jake. "Maybe you've played that game too much, probably?" Bailey asked Jake. "That was the game Dragon Age! got it!" Jake said to Bailey. "Oh yeah" Bailey said to Jake. "I gotta replenish my energy!" Jake takes Bailey's chicken breast. "Wha- Hey! Jake, That's mine!" Jake ate Bailey's chicken breast and runs off, then Bailey at her meatballs. "So this is how these humans replenish their energy?" said Lady. At the hallway while Bailey's in the room. "So you try doing something called a test" Lady was talking to Bailey. "Would you stop and go away!" Bailey yelled at Lady. "I was wondering about your behavior" Lady said to Bailey. "I'm in the magician's room right now, and if you bother me while i'm in here, There's a chance i may turn into a bunny rabbit" Bailey said to Lady. "Interesting. Observation #3: Humans retire into a Magician's Room, when they are bother while inside the Magician's room, they'll turn into a rabbit" Observed Lady. "Stop observing! Look that part was one of the oldest tricks in the book by replacing yourself as a rabbit or whatever, okay!" Bailey yelled at Lady then exits the room "Now leave me alone you freaky lady!" At Bailey's bedroom, Bailey was sleeping and Lady was thinking. "During my mission i was spouse to collect 100 pieces, 100 Dragon Cards, once there's Red Dragon Archfiend was taking control of a boy they called Gunner, and why i was taking over Bailey in my mission? i need to find out answers" Lady touches Bailey's Aquarian Alessa Pendent. and was transported into a place inside Bailey's Pendent. "Where... I'm I?" said Lady.

Dakota was tuning her violin and sees Bailey's picture at the website, Dakota did a eerie laugh. "Yes... Let the dragon take over" said the voice. Bailey fell off of her bunk bed. "Ouch" Bailey was looking around for Lady. "Looks like Lady just took a hint" said Bailey. "Bailey!" Nicole called for Bailey. "Coming!" Bailey said to Nicole. A moment later at school. Bailey is with her friends for the talent show. "Okay, Everyone settle down for the school's upcoming talent show. this is the last chance to enter!" Ethan said to the students. Dakota walks to Ethan. "I will like to enter" Dakota said to Ethan. "Dakota Watson? Why are you entering?" Ethan asked Dakota. "Uh... Write your name down" Dakota writes her name down. "Lates" Dakota walks away. "Looks like Dakota entered" said Karena. "Okay, people were out of room for the petition!" Ethan said to the students. "There goes my chance to show off my Kamin Rider moves" said Yousef. "Yeah it's okay, maybe next year" Karena said to Yousef. "Wait! What's up, with Dakota?" Bailey started following Dakota also Yousef and Karena. they walked in the parking lot and sees Dakota. "Hey, Dakota, What's up!?" Bailey said to Dakota. "Oh, hello my friend, or is it Bailey Hanes, Yousef Daseh, and Karena Brandon, the "Talent-less" students" said Dakota. "Talent-less?! really?" Yousef said to Dakota. Dakota started laughing then a symbol of a song note appeared from Dakota's right eye. "A Symbol!" said Bailey when she notices the symbol. at inside the pendent. "Observation #4 This place, like Bailey, is somehow designed like a puzzle" Lady observed. then she sensed something. "What is this? it feels like a Dragon" Then she appeared from Bailey's pendent. "I can't believe this" Lady appeared. "That girl bears a symbol of the dragon" Lady said to Bailey. Bailey got startled. "Hey, i thought you went back to Neptune or something!" Bailey said to Lady. "Looks like Bailey's invisible duelist friend is back" said Karena. "Bailey, you need to duel this girl, the Dragon's possession has consumed her spirit" Lady said to Bailey. "I challenge you to a duel, and if i win, you have to stop sabotaging the talent show" Bailey said to Dakota. "You want to duel me? prepare yourself, Bailey, for your defeat!" Dakota said to Bailey. "Ready, Dakota?" Bailey said to Dakota. The duel disks are activated and the duel got started with 4000 Life Points. "Let's duel!" said both Bailey and Dakota.

"I'll be doing the first move, i draw! first i play a face-down monster in defense mode!" Dakota places the face-down monster "Oh man, a face-down monster, now i don't know what it is" said Bailey. "How about find out and attack me" Dakota said to Bailey. "Okay, here goes, I draw, first i'll be summoning Genetic Woman!" Bailey summons Genetic Woman in attack mode with 1700 Attack Points. "Okay i don't know what that is but maybe i shouldn't attack, oh what the heck, maybe i will, Genetic Woman, attack Dakota!" Genetic Woman attacks Dakota's face-down monster. "Not a chance. Symphony Gardna, show yourself!" Symphony Gardna is flipped face-up with 2000 Defense Points. Bailey takes 300 Points of Damage, Bailey remains 3700 Life Points. "Oh man i just got schooled!" said Bailey. "Okay, I place one card face-down and end my turn" Bailey places a face-down spell/trap card. "It's my turn then, draw! I summon Symphony Butterfly!" Dakota summoned Symphony Butterfly in Attack Mode with 800 Attack Points. "That's a Tuner monster!" said Bailey. "That's right, and Symphony Butterfly's ability activates" Dakota said to Bailey. "What's that?" Bailey asked Dakota. "Each of us has to special summon a level 4 or below monster from our hand, and i special summon Symphony Piano Maiden" Dakota summoned Symphony Piano Maiden with 1300 Attack Points. "Okay, the monster i'm gonna summon out is Sunlight Unicorn" said Bailey. "I should suggest to summon that Unicorn in defense mode" Lady said to Bailey. "Oh really? Maybe i should play my Sunlight Unicorn in Attack Mode!" Sunlight Unicorn is summoned in Attack Mode with 1800 Attack Points. "Top that, Dakota!" Bailey said to Dakota. "Oh really? This time you making this a perfect victory for me!" Dakota said to Bailey. "What?" Bailey said to Dakota "This time, my Level 1 Tuner Monster Symphony Butterfly tunes with my Level 2 Piano Maiden and my Level 4 Gardna" Dakota's Tuner monster and her two monsters are tuned for a Synchro Summon. "Here comes the Dragon" said Lady. "Wow a Synchro Summon of a level 7 Synchro" said Bailey. "Prepare for your defeat, I Synchro Summon; Symphony Dragon!" Symphony Dragon appears on the field with 2700 Attack Points.

"Now i activate Symphony Dragon's special ability, by selecting one Symphony Monster in my Graveyard and remove it from play in order to take control one of your monsters on your field, and the monster i'm removing from play is my Symphony Piano Maiden, and i'll be taking control your Sunlight Unicorn!" Dakota's Symphony Dragon took control of Bailey's Sunlight Unicorn. "Oh no, she took control of my Sunlight Unicorn!" Bailey Panicked. "And now, Sunlight Unicorn, attack Bailey!" Sunlight Unicorn attacked Genetic Woman, Bailey takes 100 Points of Damage, and she remains 3600 Life Points. "And now, Symphony Dragon, attack her life points directly with Symphony Blast!" Symphony Dragon attacks Bailey directly and she takes 2700 points of damage and she remains 900 Life Points. "I place one card face-down and end my turn, and by the way, you can have your Sunlight Unicorn back" Sunlight Unicorn returns to Bailey's field, Bailey gets up, and Bailey notices that Lady is fading. "Wait, why are you more see-through then before?" Bailey asked Lady. "Every time you lose life points, i feel my life force fading" Lady said to Bailey. "Oh, You weren't kidding" Bailey said to Lady. "Bailey, you have to win this duel, and if you don't, i will vanish from this world" Lady said to Bailey.

"Alright, my turn, i draw!" Bailey drew Sunny The Magician. "Alright! Now, Sunny The Magician takes the sunshine!" Sunny The Magician is summoned to the field with 1300. "And when this Magician hits the field i can summon a level 4 or below Light monster from my hand" Bailey said when she activated Sunny The Magician is summoned to the field. "I suggest you should summon Lady of Luck" Lady said to Bailey. "Thanks to the advice, you think i should bust out Lady of Luck, maybe i should play Starlight Fairy!" Bailey summoned Starlight Fairy in attack mode with 1300 Attack Points. "Bad move" said Lady. "Now, my Level 3 Sunny The Magician tunes with my Starlight Fairy to make a Synchro Summon. Dakota, i want you introduce to Splendid Rose!" Bailey successfully Synchro Summoned Splendid Rose with 2200 Attack Points. "Now i reveal the Plant Food Chain Trap Card!" Bailey Activates Plant Food Chain. "When i have a Plant-Type monster on my field i can equip to it and it gains 500 Attack Points" Splendid Rose's Attack Points increased to 2700. "What the- I thought it will be higher! See i told you it was a bad move like it was-" Bailey stopped yelling and started thinking. "That was bad advice even for her" Bailey said in thought. "Bailey. Maybe you should activate Tuner's Summoning from your hand" Lady said to Bailey. "Oh yeah, I activate the Tuner's Summoning spell card! it lets me special summon one level 4 or below Tuner monster from my deck, and i'll be special summoning, Sunny Pixie!" Bailey Special Summoned Sunny Pixie in attack mode with 300 Attack Points. "And now, my Level 1 Sunny Pixie tunes with my level 6 Splendid Rose, in order to Synchro Summon, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Bailey successfully Synchro Summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon with 2100 Attack Points.

"How, but it has 2100 Attack Points!" Dakota said to Bailey. "Oh yeah, since there's a Level 5 or Above Synchro Monster on my field, i can special summon Spirit Mage!" Spirit Mage is summoned to the field in defense mode with zero defense points. "Now, i play Spirit Mage's Special Ability, by sacrificing her i can let my Ancient Fairy Dragon either gain attack points equal to my Dragon's Defense Points or she'll gain 1000 Attack Points, and i'll pick the second option!" Ancient Fairy Dragon attack points became 3100. "Now! Ancient Fairy Dragon, Attack Symphony Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon attacks Symphony Dragon. "Not so fast! I activate the Symphony Barrier Trap Card, it lets me negate your Dragon's Attack and bounce right back to your life points!" Dakota activated her Trap Card. "I think not, Dakota! I discard Lady of Luck to negate the attack!" Lady of Luck negates the attack. "Nice going, you are really Talent-less after all" Dakota said to Bailey. "Oh really? from my hand i play the Spell card, Double or Nothing, it activate when i stopped the attack and this time the monster will attack again and this time it's attack points are doubled!" Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack points became 6200. "6200 Attack Points?!" Dakota was shocked. "That's right, now, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Attack Symphony Dragon with Ancient Sunshine!" Ancient Fairy Dragon attacked Symphony Dragon. Dakota remains 500 Points left. "Now i activate my Spirit Mage's Ability, since a Synchro Monster destroy your monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, by banishing her from play, you take damage equal to the Synchro monster's level x100!" Spirit Mage appeared an she inflict 700 Points of Damage to Dakota's Life Points, and Dakota's Life Points when down to zero, Bailey wins. "Alright! I did it, i beat Dakota!" Bailey is happy. "But you missed out. During that duel. Dakota was trying to aim for perfection to finish you off. and did not wanna lose" Lady walks to Dakota and touches her left side of her head, the Symbol on Dakota's right eye disappeared. "This card contains of my memory. Symphony Dragon. I came to a place where i came from. Duel Monster's Spirit World, that is were i'm from. That's all i can remember"

Bailey tries to wake up Dakota. "Dakota? Dakota!" Dakota wakes up. "Guys? What are you doing here?" Dakota asked Bailey and her friends. "The talent show is starting, you have to go!" Bailey said to Dakota. "Oh man! I better go!" Dakota went outside also Bailey and her friends. "Where's Miss Dakota Watson?" Principal Starranne was wondering what happened to Dakota. "I'm here, Principal Starranne" Dakota came to the stage. "Oh, okay, enjoy" Starranne leaves the stage. Dakota started playing her violin and playing Moonlight Sonata. "Oh man, Everyone gonna think it's lame" said Karena. Bailey grabs Jess. "Hey, Jess, can you make it pop?" Bailey said to Jess. "Okay, then" Jess said, she came up stage and started to play Pop Music, Dakota notices, and continues to play violin. "Awesome!" said Karena. "Yeah, real, awesome!" said Bailey. "Oh yeah guys, I've got some good news" Yousef said to both Bailey and Karena. "What is it?" Bailey asked Yousef. "The Carnival Tournament is coming up in the summer!" Yousef said about the good news. "And?" Bailey asked Yousef. "Hey guys. Maybe i should join the club, I want to be a great duelist like you guys" Karena said to both Bailey and Yousef. "Well, sure, Maybe me and Yousef will teach you" Bailey said to Karena. "Okay guys" Karena agrees. "Hey guys, Dakota won the talent show also i did because my awesome remix!" Jess said to Bailey and her friends. "Awesome!" Bailey and her friends runs to Dakota and is proud of her. "Observation #5: Dragon Cards affect people, they can change them, they can consume their spirit" Lady observed. "I need to remember that" said Lady.

The End.

Characters: Bailey Hanes, Yousef Daseh, Karena Brandon, Lady, Ethan Locke, Diego "Gunner" Roland (Mentioned. Flashback) Dakota Watson, Principal Starranne, Jake Hanes, Nicole Hanes.

Featured Card of the Episode: Symphony Dragon.


	4. Birthday Rush

It starts when Bailey, Yousef, and Karena are walking back home, Lady was there. Bailey was talking to Yousef and Karena. "Who's Lady?" said Yousef. "Lady's a duel spirit. She's with me all the time" said Bailey. "That's seems far-fetched" said Karena. "Yeah, I agree with her" said Yousef. "Really? You know i'm the only one who can see her, right?" Bailey said to Yousef and Karena. "Yeah you do. Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Karena said to Bailey. "What was it? Is it the anniversary of Elk Grove, California or something?" Bailey said to Karena. "No, silly. Tomorrow's your 15th Birthday! Did you forget?" Karena said to Bailey. "Oh yeah, i was so busy at dueling since Lady appeared, I totally forgot about this!" said Bailey. "It's alright, Bay, Your in high school, also Yousef, and i'm in middle school. And you're house is right there" said Karena. "Oh, thanks guys! See you tomorrow!" Bailey said to Yousef and Karena. "So humans celebrate their birthdays?" Lady said in thought. "Okay, we're gonna plan the best birthday ever for Bailey. This is our chance for her, are you in?" Karena said to Yousef. "Okay, Karena, let's do this!" Yousef said to Karena.

A moment later. Karena is video chatting Yousef and Yousef is doing the same thing. "Alright. It's 6:45 P.M. And we haven't planned anything for Bailey's Birthday Party" said Karena. "Alright. Bailey likes fashion right? Maybe we could throw her a fashion party" said Yousef. "No, she tried that on her 13th Birthday. Wait! I've got an idea!" said Karena. "What's your idea?" Yousef asked Karena. "We could throw a surprise party of Bailey" said Karena. "Good idea! That's awesome" Yousef agreed with Karena. "Yep, we're doing a nice thing for our best friend" said Karena. On the next day in the morning, Bailey walked down stairs in her clothes. "Good morning guys. what's the surprise?" said Bailey. "Nothing much" said Jake. "Look in the bag" said Nicole. Bailey looked in the bag and it turned out to be a chocolate doughnut with sprinkles. "Happy Birthday" said Nicole. "Thanks, Mom" Bailey thanked her Mom. "Your welcome, Bay" said Nicole. A moment later at the Elk Grove School. "Alright then, so that surprise party is at the park, so i set up a distraction for her" said Karena. "Who you set someone as an distraction?" Yousef asked Karena. "I brought Katie as an distraction for Bailey, she'll be paid for $10 if she takes her to the surprise party" said Karena. "And take a look now" said Yousef. Katie is with Bailey. "Okay, Bailey, Maybe you should listen to some music, like Victoria Justice, you like her right?" Katie said to Bailey. "Yeah" "Okay, maybe you should listen on your phone" Bailey puts on her headphones. "It's working, but, we're still on the planning phase" Karena said to Yousef. "Okay, let's go decorate at the park after school with Bailey's Mom, Dad, and her brother, okay" Yousef said to Karena. "Good idea, Katie should still distract Bailey, but they have to be at her house or something, okay, maybe at her house, but she'll be here at 7 o'clock" Yousef Agrees. "Good" said Yousef.

A moment later, at the Elk Grove Park, Karena, Yousef, and Jake were decorating for Bailey's surprise party. "Okay everyone it's 4:39 and the surprise party doesn't start in three hours, okay everyone" said Nicole. "I hope Katie is keeping Bailey in a distraction, but this time she wouldn't reveal the whole birthday surprise thing" said Karena. At Arches Way, Katie and Bailey. "Okay, Bailey, this is a good time to spend some time, 'kay?" said Katie. "Alright. Wait a minute. Were you were trying to distract me to forget my 15th Birthday, weren't you? Katie, answer me" Bailey said to Katie. "Alright, i will tell you, unless you can duel me, if I win, I wouldn't tell you, and you win, i'll tell you" said Katie. "Alright, Katie, get ready to get decked. A duel during my birthday" said Bailey. Bailey and Katie's duel disks are activated and they started out with 4000 Life Points. "Let's duel!" said both Katie and Bailey.

Back at the park, "Alright everyone it is 6:13. and Bailey will be here in one hour, The ice cream cake is at a cooler, it will be a success!" said Nicole. Back at Arches Way. "Okay, i'll be doing the first move! I draw!" Bailey draws one card. "I summon out my Traptrix Nepenthes in defense mode!" Bailey summoned Traptrix Nepenthes in defense mode with 2000 Defense Points. "That ends my turn, you go, Katie!" The turn goes to Katie. "Alright, My beautiful performance will be a success!" Katie draws one card. "I'll be summoning my wonderful performer, Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode!" Katie summoned Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode with 1600 Attack Points. "But that's not enough to beat Nepenthes" said Bailey. "Oh really? When there's a Melodious monster from my field. My Melodious monster can make a duet with another one, like Sonata the Melodious Diva! Come to perform with Aria!" Katie special summoned Sonata the Melodious Diva in attack mode with 1200 Attack Points. "And by the way, when she's special summoned on the field, All Fairy-Type monsters I control gains an additional 500 Attack Points" Aria the Melodious Diva's Attack Points became 2100 Attack Points because of Sonata's ability. "And now, Aria the Melodious Diva attack Traptrix Nepenthes!" Aria attacks Traptrix Nepenthes and Nepenthes is destroyed. "And now, the lovely Sonata attacks your Life Points directly!" Sonata attacks Bailey directly and Bailey remains 2800 Life Points. "I'll be ending my turn" said Katie. Lady appeared from Bailey's Aquarian Alessa Pendant. "What is going on?" said Lady. "Nothing going on Lady. And yes it is a duel between me and her, Katie Sefton, and no, she's not possessed by a Dragon" Bailey said to Lady. "Be careful what you do with this duel" said Lady. "Alright, but if she wins, she wouldn't tell me, and if i win, she'll tell me. And your right, i have to be careful of this" said Bailey.

The duel continues between Bailey and Katie. "Alright, Katie. My turn!" Bailey draws one card. "Alright, now i'll be playing the Graceful Charity spell card. It let's me draw three cards but i have to discard two cards from my hand to the Graveyard" Bailey draws three cards then discard two cards. "Watch this, Katie. I'm activating the effect of Watapon! I can special summon this card when it's drawn to my hand by a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect" Bailey special summons Watapon in attack mode with 200 Attack Points. "Now i'll be playing Monster Reborn. With it, i can bring back Traptrix Nepenthes from my Graveyard" Bailey special summons Traptrix Nepenthes from her Graveyard in attack mode with 800 Attack Points. "But they wouldn't be here for long, because i'll be sacrificing both Watapon and Traptrix Nepenthes to Tribute summon Guardian Angel Joan!" Bailey sacrificed both her monsters to tribute summon Guardian Angel Joan in attack mode with 2800 Attack Points. "Wait, 2800 Attack Points?!" said Katie. "That's right, and now! Guardian Angel Joan, attack Sonata the Melodious Diva!" Guardian Angel Joan attacks Katie's Sonata the Melodious Diva and it's destroyed, Katie's Life Points remain 2400. "Now my Guardian Angel Joan's ability activates, when she destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard. I gain life points equal to the monster's original attack points" Bailey's life points now remain 4000. "Now, i'll end my turn with a face-down" The turn goes to Katie. "Okay, now *Draws one card* So you like playing Monster Reborn huh? I can too, I'll play Monster Reborn, and i'll be bringing back my Sonata the Melodious Diva back from my graveyard!" Katie special summons Sonata the Melodious Diva from her Graveyard in Attack Mode. "Now, i sacrifice both my Melodious Divas in order to Tribute Summon one of my star pupils. Come to the field, Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Katie sacrifice both of her Melodious Monsters to Tribute Summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra in attack mode with 2600 Attack Points.

Katie successfully tribute summoned Mozarta the Melodious Maestra with 2600 Attack points. "2600 Attack Points? That's not enough to defeat Guardian Angel Joan" said Lady. "You know that your Guardian Angel Joan has 2800 and my Melodious Maestra has 2600 Attack points. But now, i'll play the Reverse Melody Spell card! It let's my Melodious Monster gain 600 Attack points and your monster loses half of it's Attack Points" Mozarta the Melodious Maestra's Attack Points became 3200 and Guardian Angel Joan loses half of her attack points into 1400. "And now, my star pupil, Mozarta attack Guardian Angel Joan!" Katie's Mozarta the Melodious Maestra attacks Bailey's Guardian Angel Joan, Joan is destroyed, Bailey's Life points remains 2200 Life Points. "Now, i'll end my turn. The stage goes to you my dear friend, Bailey, and the effect of Reverse Melody wears off" Mozarta's attack points return to normal. The turn goes to Bailey. "Alright *Draws one card* Katie's Mozarta is powerful, i wonder what i'm gonna do" said Bailey. "Maybe. You should summon Sunny The Magician from your hand" Lady said to Bailey. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that" Bailey said in thought. "Now this time! I'm summoning out a Tuner. Sunny The Magician takes the spotlight!" Bailey summoned the Tuner monster Sunny The Magician with 1300 Attack Points. "But your Magician has 1300 Attack Points, it's not enough to defeat my Melodious Maestra" said Katie. "Oh really Katie? Since Sunny The Magician hits the field, i can special summon a level 4 or below Light Monster from my hand or Graveyard. So i'll be summoning my Level 4 Lady of Luck!" Bailey special summoned Lady of Luck with 1600 Attack Points. "And now, my Sunny The Magician tunes with my Lady of Luck to make a Synchro Summon" Sunny The Magician tunes with Lady of Luck to Synchro Summon a level 7 Synchro Monster. "I Synchro Summon! Here comes, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon is successfully Synchro Summoned with 2100 Attack Points. "Whoa, That's the Synchro that you beat Gunner with. But, you should've put her in Defense Mode" Katie said to Bailey. "I forgot Ancient Fairy Dragon has 3000 Defense Points" said Bailey. "It's okay that Ancient Fairy Dragon is on offense, But i suggest you should play Synchro Striker spell card from your hand" Lady said to Bailey. "Oh yeah. I play the Synchro Striker spell card! I can equip to a Synchro Monster Only and it gains an additional 1200 Attack Points!" Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack points became 3300 Attack Points. "Now, Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Mozarta the Melodious Maestra with Ancient Sunshine!" Ancient Fairy Dragon attacks Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, and Mozarta is destroyed. Katie remains 1700 Life Points. "Now I'll be placing one card face-down and end my turn. Your turn, Katie" said Bailey. "Bailey has to choose wisely at this duel, she has to be careful" Lady said in thought.

At the park. "Guys, where's Bailey? My daughter has to be here at 7:15 and it's 6:53. I hope she's okay" said Nicole. Back to the duel. "Alright since the Melodious Maestra is gone, it's my turn! I draw!" Katie draws one card. "Alright. Now i'll be playing the Monster Reincarnation spell card. By discarding one card i can bring back a monster from my Graveyard and i choose my prima donna, Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Katie brought back Mozarta from her Graveyard since she activated Monster Reincarnation. "How, you can't summon her because you don't have any monsters on your field" Bailey said to Katie. "Oh really? I'll be showing you my beautiful Melodious Star pupil! I activate the spell card Polymerization!" Katie activates Polymerization. "Wait, did she say, Polymerization?" said Lady. "Yeah she did, when you activate Polymerization, you can fuse monsters on your field or your hand to Fusion Summon a powerful Fusion Monster" Bailey said to Lady. "That's right, my love, I fuse both Elegy the Melodious Diva and Mozarta the Melodious Maestra, to Fusion Summon my beautiful star performer! the one and only! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" Katie's Polymerization spell card fused her Elegy the Melodious Diva and Mozarta the Melodious Maestra to Fusion Summon her signature monster, Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir with 1000 Attack Points. "Only 1000 Attack Points?" said Lady. "That's odd, I thought your gonna bust out a powerful monster, aren't you Katie?" Bailey said to Katie. "Oh really? Bloom Diva is my powerful monster, and this time of my beautiful prima donna. Now, Bloom Diva, attack Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Bloom Diva attacks Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Are you crazy?!" said Bailey. "I'm crazy? You can't call a performer like me a crazy person. Now i'll play Bloom Diva's special ability! When Bloom Diva attacks your special summoned monster, Bloom Diva is prevented from being destroyed and your monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to the difference!" Katie explained Bloom Diva's Special Ability to Bailey. "Oh yeah, i activate the Synchro Deflector trap card! When you attack a Synchro Monster it negates the attack and i can destroy one of your monsters, and if a performer will know, how can you kick out a Melodious Choir from the stage" Bloom Diva the Melodious Muse is destroyed due to the effect of Synchro Deflector. "And now, it's my turn! Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Katie directly!" Ancient Fairy Dragon attacks Katie directly. Katie's Life Points became zero. Bailey wins the duel.

Since the duel is over, Bailey walks to Katie. "Hey, Katie, are you okay?" Bailey asked Katie. "Yeah, i'm okay. But since you won the duel, i'll tell you" Katie said to Bailey. "Alright, what's going on?" said Bailey. Bailey rides her fuchsia colored Jet X 2.0 and Katie is also riding her Pink Jet X 2.0, they were heading to the park. "Alright, everyone hide! My daughter's coming!" Nicole said to everyone, they started hiding from Bailey. Bailey and Katie made it to the park. "Okay, Sefton, what's gonna go on at the park?" Bailey asked Katie. "Look, i should explain to you but, here it is!" said Katie. "But it's empty, you were trying to-" Everyone jumped out. "SUPRISE!" Bailey got startled. "Whoa!" Bailey got startled. "It's okay, Bay. Look, i was trying to tell you that it's a surprise party for your 15th Birthday" Katie said to Bailey. "Ha! We got you!" Jake said to Bailey. "I know. You guys scared the crud out of me" said Bailey. "Oh yeah. We didn't wanna tell you about the surprise party because you'll be too excited for it" Yousef said to Bailey. "That's the point" Jake said to Yousef. "Oh yeah, you owe me $10" Katie said to Karena. "Actually, Yousef will owe you $10 for your distraction on Bailey" Karena said to Katie. "Alright, here" Yousef paid $10 to Katie. "Thank you" Katie gets the $10. "Okay everyone, There's ice cream cake here. Everyone take a seat!" Nicole said to the people who are at Bailey's Birthday party, they sat down in the chair. "Okay everyone, let's sing!" They started singing the original Happy Birthday Song then Karena interrupted the song. "Stop, stop, stop! Not original B.D.!" said Karena. They started singing a different birthday song to Bailey, then Bailey blows out her candles from the cake and everyone cheered, they started getting a piece of ice cream cake. "Guys. I just wanted to say. This is the best 15th birthday ever!" Bailey said to her two best friends. "Yeah, we gotcha!" said Yousef. "Yeah i did, besides, it was awesome" said Bailey. "Observation #6: Humans celebrate their birthdays every year. Birthdays happen once a year" Lady observed in thought. "Bailey. I wanted to say. *smiles* Happy Birthday" Lady said to Bailey. "Thanks Lady" Bailey thanked Lady. "This is a great day at April 20th" said Jake. Everyone started enjoying and having fun at the birthday party

The End

Characters in this episode: Bailey Hanes, Lady, Karena Brandon, Yousef Daseh, Jake Hanes, Chad Hanes, Nicole Hanes, Katie Sefton

Featured card: Mozarta the Melodious Maestra


	5. Too Much Of A Good Thing

It starts at Yousef's house, Yousef lets Bailey and Karena entered Yousef's room. "Welcome to my bedroom also known as my collection room, my friends" Yousef showed his friends his collection. "Whoa, that's a lot of stuff at your bedroom" said Bailey. "I know. But today were going to the mall to get Karena a new deck since she started dueling" said Yousef. "Alright guys, let's go" said Bailey. Bailey and Karena left the bedroom, Yousef sees a card, he picks it up and it reveals to be a Dragon Card called Frightful Toy Dragon. "Yes... Let the Dragon take over" said the voice. A symbol of a LEGO block with claw marks on it appears on Yousef's right hand.

At the Elk Grove City Mall, Bailey, Yousef, and Karena are looking for a card shop to get Karena a Fairy-Type Deck. "Alright guys, we're looking for a Fairy-Type deck" said Bailey. "Alright, so we have to focus" said Karena. Yousef sees the C.S.B Deca Driver at the store. "Whoa! Is that the C.S.B Deca Driver?!" said Yousef. "Yes it is, but it cost $39 listen we have to focus what Karena said. Let's go" The gang are walking to look for a card store. Lady appeared from Bailey's Aquarian Alessa Pendant. "There's something up with your friend" said Lady. "You mean Yousef?" said Bailey. "Yes. I have some concerns about him, like he's obsessed with everything" said Lady. "Of course he's been acting weird and stuff *notices Yousef's gone* Uh, where is he?" said Bailey. At the store. "I liked to buy a C.S.B Deca Driver" said Yousef. "That will be, $39" said the cashier. Yousef pays $39, and gets the toy.

Bailey grabs him and exits the store. "What is up with you!?" said Bailey. "Nothing, i just bought the toy i wanted" said Yousef. "Come on, Yousef, your mom, my mom, and Karena's grandmother gave us $10 to get out of the house!" Bailey yelled at Yousef. "Alright" said Yousef. "Pay attention, 'kay?" said Bailey. A moment later Bailey, Yousef, and Karena are looking for the card shop. "I can't believe you bought a Dino Charge Megazord Power Rangers toy" said Bailey. "I had to" said Yousef. they see Ethan. "Hey, Ethan!" said Bailey. "Oh, hey guys!" said Ethan. "So, your at the mall with someone also?" said Bailey. "Yeah, i'm with my Mom, We're looking for a birthday present for my older sister" said Ethan. "Oh yeah, i remember Mella" said Karena. "Yeah, she's turning 17 tomorrow and we have to get her a great birthday present" said Ethan. "Yeah. We were looking for a card shop, we're getting a Fairy-Type deck for Karena since she started dueling... *Notices Yousef is gone* Are you kidding me?!" said Bailey. At the store. "I'll like to buy the Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed" said Yousef. "That will be $45" said the cashier. Yousef pays $45 to the cashier, Bailey grabs Yousef again. "What is wrong with you!?" said Bailey. "Nothing, just adding stuff for my collection" said Yousef. "Alright, we have to stay focus!" said Bailey. "Alright, maybe a duel will help. If i win, you have to leave me alone" said Yousef. "What? Leave you alone?" said Bailey. Lady appeared from Bailey's Aquarian Alessa Pendant.

"What is up with Yousef?" said Bailey. "He is possessed by a Dragon" said Lady. "Wait. He's possessed?" said Bailey. "*Nods yes* You have to duel him" said Lady. "Alright Yousef, i'll duel you. Let's do this" said Bailey. The duel disks are activated and the duel got started "Let's duel!" said both Bailey and Yousef, they start out with 4000 Life Points. "Alright, the first move goes to me, i draw!" Bailey draws one card. "I summon out, Traptrix Nepenthes in defense mode!" Bailey summons Traptrix Nepenthes in defense mode with 2000 defense points. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn. Your turn Yousef" said Bailey. "It's my turn! *draws one card* I'll play the Black Luster Ritual spell card! by sacrificing both monsters from my hand like my Agent of Creation Mars and my Gogogo Golem to Ritual summon, Black Luster Soldier!" Yousef Ritual Summoned his Black Luster Solider in Attack Mode with 3000 Attack Points. "Whoa, summoning a monster with 3000 attack points during his first turn" said Bailey. "That's right. Now, Black Luster Solider, attack Nepenthes!" Black Luster Solider attacks Traptrix Nepenthes, Neptenthes is destroyed. "I'll end my turn" said Yousef. "Okay, Yousef, it's my turn, i draw!" Bailey draws one card, the card she drew is Sunny The Magician. "Sweet! Now, i'll play the tuner, Sunny The Magician!" Bailey summoned Sunny The Magician in attack mode with 1300 Attack Points. "Since Sunny The Magician is summoned to the field, i can summon a Level 4 or below Light monster from my hand, and i choose, my level 3 Sunlight Fairy!" Sunlight Fairy is summong to the field with 1300 Attack Points. "Two monsters with 1300 attack points? That is so useless" said Yousef. "Useless?!" said Bailey. "Bailey, that's not him who is talking, it is the dragon who is possessing him" Lady said to Bailey. "Oh yeah. Now my Level 3 Sunny The Magician tunes with my Level 3 Sunlight Fairy. Now, here comes a Synchro Summon" Sunny The Magician tunes with Sunlight Fairy. "I Synchro Summon, Splendid Rose!" Splendid Rose is Synchro Summoned to the field with 2200 Attack Points.

"Why did you brought her to the field?" said Yousef. "You'll know why. Now i activate Splendid Rose's special ability, by selecting one Plant-Type from my Graveyard and remove it from play to cut your monster's attack points in half. Like your Black Luster Solider" Splendid Rose's vines grabs Black Luster Solider and cuts his Attack Points in half to 1500. "Now, Splendid Rose, attack his Solider!" Splendid Rose attacks Black Luster Solider, Yousef's life points remain 3300. "Now i play the trap card, Blossom Bombardment, Now since Splendid Rose destroyed your monster, you take damage equal to the original attack points of your monster" Yousef's Life Points remains 300 Life Points. "I'll end my turn" said Bailey. "Now it's my turn *draws one card* I summon out Dark Tinker!" Dark Tinker is summoned to the field with 1000 Attack Points. "Now i'll play, Monster Reborn to bring back Gogogo Golem in attack mode!" Gogogo Golem is summoned to the field with 1800 Attack Points. "If you don't like my Black Luster Solider, maybe you should try my Synchro Monster. My Level 2 Dark Tinker tunes with my Level 4 Gogogo Golem" Dark Tinker tunes with Gogogo Golem. "I Synchro Summon. Frightful Toy Dragon!" Frightful Toy Dragon is Synchro Summoned with 2400 Attack Points.

"Whoa, so this is the Dragon Yousef is possessed?" said Bailey. "Yes it is" said Lady. "Now. First, i activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my life points by 1000" Yousef's Life Points remain 1300. "Now, I equip Frightful Toy Dragon with Dragon's Treasure. Now it gains 300 Attack Points" Frightful Toy Dragon now has 2700 Attack Points. "But not only that. I play the field spell Mountains *The Mountains appears* Now all Winged-Beast, Thunder, and Dragon-Type monsters now gain 200 Attack Points" Frightful Toy Dragon has 2900 Attack Points. "Now, Frightful Toy Dragon, attack Splendid Rose with Gimmick Blast!" Frightful Toy Dragon attacks Splendid Rose, Bailey's life points remains 3300. "Alright, i'll end my turn!" the turn goes to Bailey. "Alright, My turn! *Draws one card* Now, i'll play Monster Reborn, with it, i can bring back Splendid Rose from my Graveyard" Splendid Rose is summoned to the field with 2200 Attack points. "Her again? You don't have any Plant-Type monsters in your Graveyard" said Yousef. "Oh really then? Maybe i'll play the Tuner monster, Spore!" Spore is summoned to the field with 400 Attack Points. "Now, my Spore tunes with my Splendid Rose, in order to Synchro Summon, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon is Synchro Summoned with 2100 Attack Points.

"Thanks to your mountains field spell, Ancient Fairy Dragon gains 200 Attack Points" Ancient Fairy Dragon's Attack points became 2300. "How, that's not enough to defeat my Frightful Toy Dragon" said Yousef. "Oh man, he's right. I don't have the right to do this" said Bailey. "Maybe you should activate Shield and Sword from your hand" said Lady. "Huh? Oh yeah. From my hand i activate the Shield and Sword spell card! That swaps the Attack and Defense points of our monsters" Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack points became 3000 and Frightful Toy Dragon's attack Points became zero. "No! Now my Toy Dragon has no Attack Points!" said Yousef. "Alright now, Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Frightful Toy Dragon with Ancient Sunshine!" Ancient Fairy Dragon attacks Frightful Toy Dragon, Yousef's life points became zero. Bailey wins the duel.

"Alright! I did it! Wait. Is Yousef gonna be back to normal?" said Bailey. "Yes, but first" Lady walks to Yousef and touches his left side of his head and adsorbs the Dragon card from him, the symbol disappeared from Yousef's left hand. Lady starts to remember. The flashback starts is when a young girl (Which is Lady) started to learn to tame the dragons, the flashback ends. Bailey and Karena is trying to wake up Yousef. He wakes up by panic "I didn't do it!" said Yousef. "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" said Yousef. "It's a long story, it's because you were obsessive and possessed by a Dragon Card" said Bailey. "Really? Wait, where all this stuff come from?" said Yousef. "It came from the store you bought from" said Bailey. "So your gonna keep this stuff?" said Karena. "Well, nah what the heck" said Yousef. "Alright, let's go to the card shop and the mall closes in one hour" said Bailey. They head to the card shop. A moment later Bailey and Karena left the mall. "Whoa, so this is the Fairy-Type deck, right?" said Karena. "Yeah, but there is one rare Xyz monster you got from your extra deck" said Bailey, They noticed Yousef filming himself with his phone. "So this is the stuff i bought, when i was possessed from some Dragon Card, well everyone knows that too much of a good thing is no good, Yousef Daseh out!" said Yousef. "Hey Yousef, What's up?" said Bailey. "Just blogging but, did you get the deck for Karena?" said Yousef. "Yeah, since we bought the deck, there's a rare Xyz monster called Lydia the Fairy of Wisdom, see?" said Bailey. "That's cool, but this tournament for the 15th National Carnival Tournament will be awesome this summer!" said Yousef. "Yeah, i'm really excited, but my dad knows a guy who knows how to duel and fixes duel disks" said Bailey. "Oh yeah, maybe we should ask him" said Yousef. "Yep. Let's go guys it's getting late" said Bailey. They started walking back home. "Observation #7: Too much of a good thing is no good. But collections they specialize inspire people" Lady observed.

The End.

Characters: Bailey Hanes, Lady, Yousef Daseh, Karena Brandon, Ethan Locke, Mella Locke (Mentioned)

Featured Card: Frightful Toy Dragon

Thanks to the ideas of my friend Yousef Daseh a.k.a Mulityman37. Go to Mulityman37 on YouTube and look up his fanfiction at this website.


	6. After the Storm

It starts at Bailey's house, Nicole was watching the news, a weather man named James Newton is saying today is a sunny day for a whole week. "Looks like it's a lucky day" said Nicole. At outside, it started to rain outside. Everyone in Elk Grove city is complaining about the weather what James said about the weather. "Listen Newton, you better try to make the weather right, or your fired, got it?" said James' Boss. "Got it" said James. James walks downtown in Elk Grove City with his umbrella, and he founds a card laying on the dray floor. James picks it up, and it turns out to be a Dragon Card known as Cyclone Twist Dragon. "Yes, let the dragon take over" said the voice. A Symbol of a twister appeared in James' right hand.

At the Elk Grove School, Bailey and Yousef are wondering why it was raining outside. "Man. I thought, it's gonna be sunny outside what the weatherman said. What's his name? James Newton or something?" said Yousef. "Yeah, maybe he makes mistakes, like always" said Bailey. Dakota walks to Bailey and Yousef. "Yeah, James said it was sunny but it's rainy outside. Mistakes happen, it's all part of growing up" said Dakota. "Yeah, Dakota, it happens" Bailey said to Dakota. "James Newton. Not the best weatherman in Elk Grove City" said Dakota. Then at the hallway, Yousef is getting a Snickers Bar and it fell and then he gets his hand on it. and then got stuck, he started banging and gogt unstuck. "Man..." said Yousef. A moment later after school. Bailey was gonna go back to her house, but then an angry mob is going after James. Then it started to be sunny outside. "It's not rainy outside anymore" said Bailey. Lady appeared from Bailey's Aquarian Alessa Pendent. "This is... Odd to me. But this is very suspicious" said Lady. "Huh? What do you mean?" said Bailey. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for watching the news, i hope you like the weather i told you about" said James. A symbol of a twister appeared in James' right hand. "A symbol" said Lady.

At a rainy day. Lady is still concerned about the weather and James. "Bailey. I am still concerned about the weather. It feels like that weather man is possessed by a Dragon" said Lady. "A dragon?! You didn't tell me and you kept it to yourself?" said Bailey. "I am serious. He is possessed" said Lady. "Possessed?" said Bailey. At another rainy day, Bailey was video chatting Yousef. "This is getting weirder and weirder, Lady told me that the weatherman is possessed by a dragon card" Bailey said to Yousef. "Wait, a dragon? Isn't it that one that i was possessed last week?" Yousef said to Bailey. "No, that's not what i meant! It's a different one, but were not employees at the News places. But how do we get there?" said Bailey. "Hey, i think my Uncle Rito can take us there, he's the cameraman there" said Yousef. "Good, maybe he'll take us" said Bailey.

At the News place, Bailey, Yousef, and Rito were there. Rito is showing Bailey and Yousef around the place, looking for James. And they found James' dressing room. Bailey took a look inside and they found James. "It's him!" said Bailey. She noticed James acting strangely. "You know, i'll show you guys a storm you'll never forget!" said James. Lady appears from Bailey's Aquarian Alessa Pendent. "That man has been taken over by a dragon card! Bailey you have to stop him. Something bad will happen if you don't" Lady said to Bailey. "I challenge you to a duel! If i win, you have to stop the chaos you started!" Bailey said to James. "You want duel me? Why didn't say so?" James said to Bailey. They activated there duel disks. "Let's duel!" they started out with 4000 Life Points. "I'll start things off!" Bailey draws one card. "Witch of the Black Rose in attack mode!" Witch of the Black Rose is summoned with 1700 Attack Points. "Now, if she's summoned all by herself, i can draw one card, if it's not a monster, she's destroyed!" Bailey draws one card. "It's Watapon, since it's drew by a card effect, i can summon it" Bailey summons Watapon with 200 Attack Points. "Now, i tune my Level 4 Witch of the Black Rose and Watapon!" Her monsters are tuned for a synchro summon. "I Synchro summon, Magical Android!" Magical Android is Synchro Summoned with 2400 Attack Points. "Now, i'll end my turn with a face-down, since it's the end of my turn, i gain 600 life points for every Psychic monster on my field thanks to my Android's effect" The turn goes to James.

James draws one card. "I activate, Card Destruction! Now we have to discard all of our cards and draw new ones" Bailey and James discard all of their cards from their hands and draw new cards. "I activate the spell card, Return from the Different Dimension! Now i can summon monsters from my Graveyard and summon them to the field, and it's Sanga of the Thunder, Suijin and Kazejin!" He summons three monsters on his side of the field. "Three monsters?!" said Bailey in shock. "Now, i tribute my three monsters to special summon, Gate Guardian!" Gate Guardian is summoned with 3750 Attack Points. "Awww, man this is a nightmare!" said Bailey. "Gate Guardian, attack Magical Android!" Gate Guardian attack and destroyed Magical Android. Bailey remains 2650 Life Points. "It's my turn!" Bailey draws one card. "Now, i'll play a face-down and call it a turn" The turn goes to James. "Now, it's my turn! Now, Gate Guardian, finish her off!' Gate Gurdian is about to attack. "Now, i'll play Mirror Force. Say bye-bye to your attack mode monsters!" Gate Guardian is destroyed. "You little- I'll play two face-downs. Your turn!" The turn goes to Bailey. "My turn!" She draws.

"Now, i'll play Monster Reborn. With it, I bring back Magical Android from my Graveyard!" Magical Android is back from the Graveyard. "Now, Magical Android attack him directly!" Magical Android attacks. "I activate Mirror Wall. Now i can half the damage!" James remains 2800 Life Points. "Now, my turn! Now, i mirror wall so it's destroyed. Now summon. Weather Raindrop!" Weather Raindrop is summoned with 1500 Attack Points. "Now, I can summon another monster thanks to it's effect. Here comes, weather Twister!" Weather Twister is summoned with 1700 Attack points. "Now, i overlay my level 4 weather monsters. With these two monsters i build the overlay network, i Xyz Summon, Cyclone Twist Dragon!" Cyclone Twist Dragon is Xyz Summoned with 2700 Attack Points. "Cyclone Twist Dragon, attack Magical Android!" Magical Android is destroyed, Bailey remains 2350 Life Points.

"Now, your turn" said James. "Alright!" Bailey draws. "I summon, Sunny the Magician!" Sunny the Magician is summoned with 1300 Attack Points. "My she let's me summon a Level 4 or Below light monster from my hand, and i choose Crystal Girl!" Crystal Girl is summoned with 1800 attack points. "Now, i tune my Level 3 Sunny the Magician with my Level 4 Crystal Girl. In order to Synchro Summon, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ancient Fairy Dragon is Synchro summoned with 2100 Attack Points. "Now, i activate Shield and Sword. Letting me swap all the monster's attack and defense points!" The attack and defense is swapped. "Now, go for it!" said Lady. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack with Ancient Sunshine!" Ancient Fairy Dragon attack and destroyed Cyclone Twist Dragon and James remains no life points, Bailey is the winner. Lady walked to James and adsorbed the Dragon Card from him. And she remember a storm happened in the spirit world. "A storm..." said Lady. James wake up. And he realizes he's gonna be late so he hurries up. "Well, he seems to be back to normal" said Bailey. On the next day, at the school. "Hey, it looks like he got the weather right, it's sunny out" said Yousef. "Yeah, he got it right this time" said Dakota. "Well let's just hope nothing happened happen again" said Bailey. "Agree" said Karena.

THE END.

Characters in this Episode: Bailey Hanes, Lady, Yousef Daseh, Karena Brandon, Dakota Watson, Rito, James Newton

Featured Card: Cyclone Twist Dragon


	7. Dueling a Beginner

It starts at Bailey's house. Chad is working on Karena's new duel disk. "Dad, are you sure it's gonna work?" Bailey said to Chad. "Yeah, but it should work by now" said Chad. Karena walked in. "Hey, Karena" said Bailey. "Hey. Is that what i think it is?" said Karena. "Yep. This bad boy is gonna be ready" said Yousef. "Awesome!" said Karena. "Yeah. But just be careful. You've gotta build up your skills, 'kay? I can help you" Bailey said to Karena. "Alright" said Karena. "Alright, so Dad finished your duel disk, right Dad?" Bailey said to Karena then Chad. "Yep" said Chad. "Alright, let's go" Bailey and Karena head outside. "This is gonna be awesome" said Bailey. Lady appeared from Bailey's Aquarian Alessa pendent. "Are you sure if you are ready to be a mentor, Bailey?" Lady said to Bailey. "Yeah, it's gonna be awesome!" said Bailey.

On the next day, Bailey and her friends are at the Elk Grove School. "Are you sure your gonna duel?" Bailey said to Karena. "Don't worry about, i'll be fine" said Karena. Three guys named Derrick, Sean, Cooper walked up to Karena. "Hey, it looks like there's a newbie out there" said Derrick. "Yeah, does she play with dolls or something?" said Sean. "No, she loves to play dress up" said Cooper. "Hey! Leave her alone! She happens to be a beginner at dueling" said Yousef. "Yeah, whatever, we'll see how good she really is" Cooper. "See you at duel period" Derrick. "Don't listen to them, they're just jerks" said Bailey.

A moment later, during duel period. Karena steps up to the arena. Basically, her opponent shows up and it happens to be Ethan. "Hey, Karena" said Ethan. "So your my opponent, huh?" said Karena. "Well. We'll see what kind of skills what Bailey taught you. Let's do this" said Ethan. They activate their duel disks and they draw five cards. "Let's duel!" said both Ethan and Karena when they start out with 4000 Life Points. "I'll go first" Ethan draws one card. "I'll summon out, Marauding Captain" Marauding Captain is summoned with 1200. "I'll activate his special ability, which he'll let me summon another monster. Like, Tech Warrior!" Tech Warrior is special summoned with 1700 attack points. "Now, i'll end my turn. Your turn" said Ethan. Karena draws one card. "I summon, Moonlight Angel!" Moonlight Angel is summoned with 1800 Attack Points. "Now, Moonlight Angel, attack Marauding Captain" Moonlight Angel attack and destroyed Marauding Captain and Ethan remains 3400 Life Points. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn" The turn goes to Ethan.

"I draw!" Ethan draws one card. "I'll summon Shiny Warrior!" Ethan summons Shiny Warrior with 1700 Attack Points. "Now, i overlay level 4 Shiny Warrior and Tech Warrior to form the overlay network. I Xyz Summon, King of Warriors!" King of Warriors is Xyz Summoned with 2300 attack points. "Now, King of Warriors attack Moonlight Angel!" King of Warriors attacks. "I activate the trap, Fairy Mist, if you attack a Fairy-Type monster your monster's attack is negated and it's destroyed, and if i do that, i gain life points equal to the level times 100. But unfortunately, your monster doesn't have a level" said Karena. King of Warriors is destroyed. "I'll get you soon, i'll place one card face-down and end my turn" the turn goes to Karena. "Now, My turn" Karena draws one card. "Now, i'll summon Blossom Fairy!" Blossom Fairy is summoned with 900 Attack Points. "Now, i overlay both my fairies to form the overlay network. I Xyz Summon, Lydia the Fairy of Wisdom" Lydia the Fairy of Wisdom is summoned with 2300. "Now, I'll play Blustering Winds to increase Lydia by 1000 until the next turn" Lydia's attack points became 3300. "And i'm not done yet. I'll play the spell, Rush Recklessly. It lets my monster gain 700 Attack Points until end of this turn" Lydia's attack points became 4000.

"4000 Attack Points?!" said Bailey. "Yep. Now, Lydia, attack Ethan directly!" Lydia attack Ethan directly and he remains zero life point, Karena is the winner. Then, basically, "I don't believe this. How did a newbie beat Ethan?!" said Cooper. It goes back to Bailey's house, Bailey, Karena and Yousef are having a victory for Karena's first win for her duel. Basically. "Congrats on your first duel, Karena" said Bailey. "Thanks, Bay" said Karena. Yousef also have his Sangoku Driver which is set on Gridon Donguri. It cut the lock seed open. "Come on. Gonguri arm" said the toy. "Donguri on" said the toy. "Just keep on dueling and make sure too" "Never give up" Said Yousef then the lock seed toy. "Thanks, Yousef" said Karena. They started celebrating.

THE END.

Characters in this episode: Bailey Hanes. Lady, Yousef Daseh, Karena Brandon, Ethan Locke, Derrick, Sean, Cooper, Chad Hanes

Featured Card: Lydia the Fairy of Wisdom


	8. Halloween Scares

It starts at a long time ago, 10 years ago. It shows at a restaurant called Tavena Mazi. Two employees named Michael and Jen are heading to the basement to find out about the ghost. "Come on, Scaredy Cat, let's go" said Jen. "Are you sure we should be here?" said Michael. "Relax, i'll show that ghost really exists" said Jen. They went inside of the basement. Then they see the ghost. The moment they say it. "Wait a minute, it's the ghost!" said Jen. "Let's get the heck out of here!" said Michael. Then inside the restaurant, Brett and Wes heard screaming. "Did you hear that?" said Brett. "Yeah, not sure what that was" said Wes. They saw the doll spirit and they slowly saw each other and ran out the building.

Then at the present time. It's the day before Halloween. At Bailey's house. Bailey, Yousef and Karena are at Bailey's Room. And then, Karena is getting the material for the costumes and Yousef has a toy which is Fourzi Driver and the Hii Hack Gun. Then Yousef pressed the fire switch. "FIRE!" said the toy. Yousef turns on the fire switch on. "What was that?" said Bailey. "Oh, don't worry about it, i was just testing out" said Yousef. "How are the costumes coming out, Karena?" Bailey said to Karena. "It's coming out good, just a few minutes" said Karena. "Well the Halloween Party is tomorrow and i can't wait" said Yousef. "Yeah, i love Halloween" said Bailey. "By the way, Jessica called us that she wants to meet us at Grover's Tavern" said Yousef. "Yeah, and also, Jessica's friends are gonna be there" said Bailey. Then Yousef gets a text message from his mother and heads back home. "Well, i gotta go. Bye guys" said Yousef. "Alright, see you there" said Karena. Yousef walked out of the house and head to his mother's car and heads back home.

On the next day, it's Halloween. And the students of the Elk Grove School is dressed up for Halloween. Bailey showed up dressed up as Esper Girl and Karena is dressed up as Lydia, Fairy of Wisdom. "Bailey, you made it!" Karena said to Bailey. "Yeah, thanks for the costume, Karena" Bailey said to Karena. "I wonder where Yousef's at" said Karena. Yousef arrived dressed up as Dark Magician. "Hey guys" said Yousef. "Is that you, Yousef?" said Bailey. "You bet your bucket it's me" said Yousef. "Well, it's time for the Halloween Party" Yousef said to his friends. "Yeah, let's go" said Bailey. Then it shows the gang are having a fun time at the party and manage to duel people at the duel room. A moment later, after the party. They head to Grover's Tavern. "Well, where here. Jessica should meet up with out any minute" said Yousef. It shows Jessica dressed up as Dark Magician Girl. "Hey, guys over here!" said Jessica. "Hey, Jessica, what's the big surprise?" said Bailey. "Where heading to the Taverna Mazi" said Jessica. "What the heck is the Tarverna Mazi?" said Yousef. Basically Brett and Wes over heard the others. "Your going what?!" said Brett. Brett is dressed up like Black Luster Solider and Wes is dressed up like Gaia the Fierce Knight. "What's your guys' problem? Other then usual?" said Yousef. "The Taverna Mazi is the worst and dumbest place you've ever go to" said Wes. "That place is haunted, we were over there one time and we saw a ghost there and we ran as fast as we can" said Brett. "Take our advice. You shouldn't be in that place at all" said Wes.

"Aw, don't worry about those dorks, they don't know what there talking about" said Jessica. "So what are we waiting for, let's go" said Yousef. Then they head over the Taverna Mazi. "Dang, this place must of been closed for a long time" said Yousef. "It's been closed for 10 years actually" said Terrance. "I'm i the only person thinks it's a bad idea?" said Chris. "Come on, Chris, where's your sense of adventure?" said Jeanette. "Yeah, don't be such a wimp, let's get going" said Ella. Then they went inside of the restaurant. It looks like it wasn't cleaned up in a long time, they were broken things there. The light are flickering. "So... What are we gonna do now?" said Yousef. "Well, there's another place we need to look. The basement" said Jessica. Then they open the door and they went inside. "Whoa, that looked so creepy" said Jeanette. They walked forward to the basement which is pretty big. "Hello? Is anyone here?" said the female voice. "What was that?" said Bailey. And then there's a girl named Malessica walked in. "Who the heck are you?" said Karena. "My name is Malessica" said Malessica. "What are you doing here?" said Chris. "I've been here for ten years, but i have some food and emergency supplies" said Malessica. "You've been here for ten whole years?" Yousef said to Malessica. "Wait, how did you survive if you been there for ten years?" said Terrance. "Easy. Food and emergency supplies" said Malessica. Then they see the supplies. "Huh? I didn't know they meant to be here" said Yousef.

"Yes. Can we hang out together?" said Malessica. "Actually, we've got places we've got to be. But maybe later. But i don't want to hang out in a dirty old basement" said Chris. They headed to the door, then Malessica knocks them down unconscious by her powers except for Bailey. "What did you do to them?" said Bailey. "I've put them down, that's what" said Malessica. Then Lady appears from Bailey's Aquarian Alessa Pendant. "It turns out she's the antagonist" said Lady. "Yes, i'm the antagonist. I've been abandoned by my friend a long time ago" said Malessica. "You are going to get out of this mess is a duel" Lady said to Bailey. "I hear you, Lady" Then Bailey sets up her Duel Disk. "Oh so you wanna duel? Then let's start" said Malessica. They start out with 4000 life points. "I'll go first" Bailey draws one card. "I'll play, Amazoness Trainee in attack mode" Amazoness Trainee is summoned with 1500 Attack Points. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn" The turn goes to Malessica. Malessica draws one card. "I'll play, Shaddoll Dragon in attack mode!" Shaddoll Dragon is summoned with 1900 Attack Points.

"Now, Shaddoll Dragon, attack Amazoness Trainee" Shaddoll Dragon attacks Amazoness Trainee. "I activate the trap card, Negate attack! this can negate the attack" The attack is negated. "Alright, i'll place one card face down and end my turn" The turn goes to Bailey. "I draw" Bailey draws one card. "I summon, Spore in defense mode!" Spore is summoned with 800 Defense points. "Now, my level 1 Spore tunes with my Amazoness Trainee, in order to Synchro Summon, Magical Android" Magical Android is Synchro Summoned with 2400 Attack points. "Magical Android, attack Shaddoll Dragon" Magical Android attack and destroyed Shaddoll Dragon. Malessica remains 3500 Life Points. Malessica's turn now and Bailey has 4600 Life Points due to Magical Android's effect. "I'll summon, Shaddoll Spirit in attack mode!" Shaddoll Spirit is summoned with 1000 Attack points. "That is a tuner monster!" said Lady. "I activate Shaddoll Spirit's effect. She let's me summon a level 5 or below monster from my hand. And i choose my level 5 Spirit Doll" Spirit Doll is summoned with 2000 Attack Points.

"Now, my level 3 Shaddoll Spirit tunes with my Level 5 Spirit Doll" Her level 3 tuner tunes with her level 5 monster. "I Synchro Summon, Mystic Doll Dragon!" Mystic Doll Dragon is Synchro Summoned with 2800 Attack Points. "Now, I activate the Spell Card, Mystic Power. I can equip this to a dark attribute monster, and it gains 700 Attack Points!" Mystic Doll Dragon's attack points became 3500. "Now, Mystic Doll Dragon. Attack that Android!" Mystic Doll Dragon attack and destroyed Magical Android and bailey remains 3500 Life Points. Then Everybody woke up. "What happened?" said Ella. "I don't know, i don't feel to good" said Chris. "Hey guys, look!" said Jessica. They saw Bailey and Malessica duel. "Wait, that looks like... My doll!" said Jeanette. "Wait, your doll?" said Chris. "Yeah, I've lost her since i was six" said Jeanette. "Wait, It's you! You abandoned me!" Malessica said to Jeanette. "No, i didn't mean to. I just lost you that's all" said Jeanette. Brett and Wes showed up. "Hey don't worry guys, were here!" said Brett. "What are you guys doing here?" said Bailey. "We came here to help you. Plus, Ashley would've fired us when we would've let her in here willy-nilly" said Wes. "Plus, I've got what you need" said Brett. He handed Bailey his favorite card which is Gaia the Fierce Knight. "Gaia the Fierce Knight?" said Bailey. "Wait a minute, that gives me an idea!" Yousef gives Bailey his Curse of Dragon card and Polymerization card. "Bailey, use the two cards" said Yousef.

"Alright, i'll try" said Bailey. "I'll play, Polymerization to fuse Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon to fuse, Gaia the Dragon Champion!" Gaia the Dragon Champion is Fusion summoned with 2600 attack points. "I activate the spell card, Dragon Double Take! It lets a Dragon-Type monster double it's attack points and it cannot be stopped" Gaia's attack points became 5200 Attack Points. "5200 attack points?!" said Malessica. "Now, Gaia attack Mystic Doll Dragon!" Gaia attack and destroyed Mystic Doll Dragon. Malessica remains zero life points, Bailey's the winner. Then after the duel. Lady walked up to Malessica and absorbed the Dragon card and Malessica returned to her doll form. Jeanette runs up to her doll and also Jessica walks up to the doll. "So this is your doll?" said Jessica. "Yeah, it's been 10 years" said Jeanette. Then Bailey hands back the gang's card back. "Thanks for helping me out, guys" said Bailey.

A moment later, at Grover's Tavern. "That was a fun Halloween" said Jessica. "Yeah, we can't live there to die there" said Wes. "Yeah, plus your mom would've fire us when you were at that haunted restaurant" said Brett. "Well at least our Halloween wasn't a total loss" said Yousef.

THE END.

Characters: Bailey Hanes, Lady, Yousef Daseh, Karena Brandon, Brett &amp; Wes, Jessica Grover, Jeanette McCay, Ella Janson, Chris Williams, Terrance Suman, Ashley Grover (Mentioned)

Featured Card: Mystic Doll Dragon

HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYONE!


End file.
